


And Now You're Mine

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cam Girl O, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, This is fic is not for everyone, Very Dubious Consent, feral Bellamy, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the KM: Bellamy finds out his favorite cam girl is actually his sister- he then decides to punish her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	And Now You're Mine

He never watches her with the sound on. And that's why he's never noticed until now, he thinks. As her pink tongue swirls around the Big Boy dildo that Bellamy thinks his sister probably stole from a sex shop (or ordered online, for fuck's sake- she's seventeen- How else would she get it?), he spots the little blue stud in her tongue.  
  
The piercing is new to the audience.  
  
But not to Bellamy.  
  
He had just gotten finished fighting with her when he stormed downstairs to his room to check if his favorite Cam Girl was finally back from her "staycation". Whoever the other brunette was last week, she wasn't the same.  
  
He liked her for her long dark hair, her perky little tits and her talented virgin mouth (that was her thing. No penetration, she was a precious virgin, according to her profile).  
  
But now, in Bellamy's rage, all he saw was a little slut.  
  
"O!" he screamed after making it upstairs, "Octavia! Open the fucking door right now!"  
  
"Jesus, Bell!" she yelled, the door flying open. Winded, his sister dared to pretend nothing was happening, "What the fuck?"  
  
"Where is it? Show me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, actually seeming lost.  
  
"The cam, O! The fucking Cam," he said, rummaging through her stuff, "and the big boy. Apparently, my little sister has turned herself into the town whore!"  
  
"Bell," O's voice was trembling from her spot in the corner, "did you-"  
  
"Oh, I saw everything," he said, furious, "now. turn the cam back on. You're about to get the attention you've been asking for."

* * *

"Bellamy, please- don't put that in me... It's too big," O begged from her spot on the floor after the camera was turned on. Bellamy had explained that he was going to use the big boy to make her come until she was begging him to stop.  
  
"So, you really are a virgin?" he asked, feeling a brief flicker of concern for his sister.  
  
She nodded silently, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Shhh..." Bellamy murmured. Moving forward, he wiped the tear away and threaded his hand through her hair. Her face was in full view of the cam, and Bellamy was sure that he wasn't. "don't be afraid, I'll help you with that."  
  
"Wait, what?" she asked, her eyes moving up her brother’s body as she began to shake. Wiggling his hips, he tried to hint for her to unzip his jeans- getting the point, her jaw dropped, "you- you want me to?"  
  
"Yes. You seemed so good at it with the big boy. I think you can handle me, sweetheart,” pulling his hand out of her hair, Bellamy let her undo his belt, and pull down his jeans and boxers, “take off your t-shirt, O.”  
  
“What? That’s all I’m wearing, though.”  
  
“Oh, trust me, I know,” he said, trying not to lick his lips- she didn’t need to know he was going to enjoy this. “take it off, or I will.”  
  
With a gulp, his sister complied. As she kneeled before him on the floor, she pulled her shirt up and off her slim frame. As he watched, Bellamy felt himself grow hard. There she was- both an innocent girl and a dirty little slut. Well, now she’d know what it was like to never be innocent again.  
  
“Bell,” she whispered so only he could hear, “if they see you... they won’t pay me, they don’t like seeing their girls claimed.”  
  
“Fuck, O. Whatever you’re trying to pay for, I could have helped. You don’t need all these fucking perverts fawning over you.”  
  
“You really wanna get into-”  
  
“No, just turn to the cam,” he said, following her movement carefully, so that he was out of view, “take the big boy, and suck it like you usually do.”  
  
With a short and angry glance back at Bellamy, O took the dildo from him and stuck it on her laptop. Like usual, she licked her hand and began to stroke it like she would a real cock (except she’d never touched one... or had she?). The idea of his sister being so innocent and virginal shouldn’t turn Bellamy on, he knows that. But for some reason, he can’t stop imagining himself breaking her in every which way.  
  
Getting on his knees behind her, Bellamy he pulled her legs apart and spread her ass cheeks wide. God, her ass was the perfect mix of muscle and a little cushion. Massaging her ass, he let out a groan, and nearly jumped when she wiggled and moaned.  
  
“Sorry, baby,” she cooed to the audience, “I forgot to tell you, I put a little bullet in my pussy just for you... I’m working up to taking your big, hard cock.”  
  
After a moment of silence, she spoke again, “yeah, I think I’ll come for you this time.”  
  
And as if that were his cue, Bellamy wrapped his arm around O and cupped her pussy. She was so warm and inviting, and he couldn’t wait to-  
  
“Five hundred for each orgasm?” she laughed, “Ok, Mommasboi22, you’re on.”  
  
As O’s head began to bob up and down in front of the cam, Bellamy be to messaged her pussy. Gently, he worked two fingers into her dripping pussy and gently pressed on her clit. He couldn’t believe that she was already wet...  
  
Was she excited about this?  
  
She was such a dirty slut that she wanted her brother to fuck her? With that in mind, Bellamy slipped a finger inside her leaned over, so that he could talk in her ear, “I’m gonna finger you until you come, just like this... so you can feel my cock against your ass.”  
  
“Uh, huh,” she said, in that bimbo voice as he moved his finger in and out of her, “oh, yeah... that feels so good... Fuck...”  
  
Bellamy continued to fuck her as he rutted against her ass. Eventually, O was moving her hips, too, faster and faster as she rested her cheek against the dildo she had given up on. Pulling his fingers out of her, he made small circles over her clit until she was crying out in pleasure.  
  
“Oh, my god! Oh, fuck... Bell, please- please stop!”  
  
And that was it, he couldn’t take it any longer. Giving her a moment to recover, Bellamy pulled O up, and adjusted her so that she was sitting on his lap. Moving the screen, he made sure her audience could see the tight little pussy and perky tits that they been salivating over for months.  
  
“Alright, guys! Here is the moment of truth,” he announced, “I’m so sorry, but this little slut has been lying to you. She isn’t a pure little angel... No, she’s mine. And this is the last time I’m sharing- so get a good look.”  
  
“Now, you’re gonna stand up and sit on my cock, O,” without a word, she complied. The stretch was difficult, and Bellamy could hear the little cries coming from the back of her throat, as she took him in little by little, “good girl,” he said, taking a fist full of her hair, “now ride.”  
  
Trembling, O began her clumsy movements. She seemed to struggle until her hands found his thighs, and she was able to balance herself and move with confidence.  
  
“Fuck, that’s right,” Bellamy said, losing himself, “fuck, so tight.”  
  
With each word, O moved faster and faster. With one of his hands on her tit and the other rubbing furiously against her clit, Bellamy watched her fuck herself on his cock until she was coming hard, begging him to stop before he finished inside her.  
  
When she was trembling with exhaustion, he turned her face, so he could kiss her on the lips, “You’re gonna take it, O,” he said, “all of it- you got that?”  
  
Nodding, Octavia fell one last time on her brother’s lap, and moved her hips round and round, until Bellamy was finishing hard inside her, with his teeth digging into her shoulder. Spreading her legs wide, Bellamy made it clear just who she belonged to: as his cock stretched her wide, and his cum began to leak out.  
  
Without any warning, he pulled her off his lap and turned off the cam. Putting O to bed, he spelled out the new rules, “you won’t be needing this anymore,” he said, confiscating all of her smart devices, “if you need to use my computer, you’ll do so under my supervision, got that?”  
  
And of course, all his sister could do was nod and comply.


End file.
